marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Avengers Vol 1 4
Appearing in "Booster" Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Booster Squad *** Iron Man (Tony Stark) *** Wasp (Janet van Dyne)Kevin Connor (Earth-10698) (First appearance; rejoins team) *** Rogue (Anna Marie)Kevin Connor (Earth-10698) (First appearance; rejoins team) *** Synapse (Emily Guerrero)Kevin Connor (Earth-10698) (First appearance; rejoins team) *** Elektra NatchiosKevin Connor (Earth-10698) (First appearance; joins team) ** Impact Squad *** Captain America (Steve Rogers) *** Thor *** Hyperion (Marcus Milton) ** Star Squad *** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *** Starbrand (Kevin Connor) *** Nova (Richard Rider) *** Nightmask (Adam Blackveil) *** Manifold (Eden Fesi) *** Captain Universe (Tamara Devoux) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Heralds of Galactus ** Terrax the Tamer ** Proxima Midnight ** Black Swan ** Ebony Maw'' (First appearance)Tyros (Earth-10698) ** Graviton (Franklin Hall)Tyros (Earth-10698) ** Nitro (Robert Hunter)Tyros (Earth-10698) ** Blizzard (Donald Gill)Tyros (Earth-10698) '''Other Characters:' * Galactus (mentioned only) * ThanosGalan (Earth-10698) (mentioned only) Synopsis for "Booster" In a flashback, Tony and Steve continue their discussion about the Avengers Universe Initiative. Steve notes that the Avengers usually face off against multiple villains or villains with multiple lackeys. Tony volunteers to lead a squad that will contain the lesser contains so that the Impact Squad can fight the bigger villains. Steve agrees and immediately suggests Rogue which Tony accepts. Steve then shows a photograph of an unseen person and Tony declines saying that she is not a hero in the first place. Steve says he'll vouch for her and says she'll become an asset to the team. In present time, the Impact Squad continue their battle against Terrax. Annoyed that the battle has been dragging on for too long, Thor raises Mjolnir which disappears and is replaced by Stormbreaker, which begins to gather large bolts of lightning. Captain America throws his shield at Terrax which distracts him. Hyperion manages to sneak behind Terrax and punches him in the back, throwing him towards Thor. Thor then smashes the lightning bolts towards Terrax. Nova channels the Nova Force and throws it at Terrax alongside Thor's lightning. Terrax is smashed onto his ship, wounded. The herald becomes angry and presses a button on his wrist, which opens a portal, similar to the one Proxima Midnight opened. Skrull Queen Veranke comes out of the portal, which surprises the Avengers since Veranke died during the war against Thanos two years ago. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel and Manifold land on the ruins of Titan. They look up at the sky and they see large streaks of lightning. Carol deduces that it might be caused by Thor. Manifold remarks Thor's strength. Back in the Asteroid Belt, Nightmask goes toe to toe with Graviton. On Earth, Tony has a hard time fighting the brute strength of Black Swan. Black Swan fires optic beams which Tony was able to deflect using his armor, however, Black Swan punches him so hard that Tony lands outside of the tower. Tony then receives an alert that Starbrand has entered the atmosphere with two hostiles. Tony smiles and says that his squad has to go without him, before remotely activating the green pod. Starbrand lands somewhere on Long Island. He begins fighting Nitro and Blizzard and uses the Starbrand to incinerate them. After the fire and smoke vanished, Starbrand is shocked upon seeing that the two are still alive. Nitro exploded just in time so that his body will become fire and will not be damaged by Starbrand's powers. Blizzard has created a very strong field that protected him from the flames. Starbrand becomes worried about Nightmask. Someone then speaks to Starbrand in his mind, telling him not to worry. He looks around and sees Wasp, Rogue, Synapse, and surprisingly, Elektra. Wasp tells Starbrand that Tony sent them as reinforcements. The founding Avenger tells Starbrand to leave the two heralds to them and go help Nightmask. Meanwhile, Doctor Strange begins casting a spell that will not allow any herald to enter the planet. However, Ebony Maw arrives and whispers in Strange, telling him to cast the Darkforce spell. Strange follows and puts a dome over New York, putting the state in darkness. Starbrand flies away just in time to escape the effects of the Darkforce spell. Solicit MEET THE BOOSTER SQUAD! The Star Squad is in peril! Members of the squad are compromised. Starbrand and Nightmask are in danger. To win the battle, Tony calls forth the members of his team, the Booster Squad, including a villain that Carol have vouched for. Will the Initiative succeed in their first battle? Notes Trivia Recommended Links Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:2018, June Category:Week 25, 2018 Category:Marvel Forever:Week 25, 2018 Category:Forever Avengers Vol 1 Category:Sam Riders Category:Steve McNiven/Cover Artist Category:Jay Leisten/Cover Artist Category:David Curiel/Cover Artist Category:Marvel Forever Category:Midnight Heralds (Story Arc) Category:T+ (13 and up) Category:Avengers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Anna Marie (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Emily Guerrero (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Marcus Milton (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Kevin Connor (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Richard Rider (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Adam Blackveil (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Eden Fesi (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Tamara Devoux (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Tyros (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Proxima Midnight (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Yabbat Ummon Turru (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Ebony Maw (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Franklin Hall (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Robert Hunter (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Donald Gill (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Created by Kproject391